


Imagine going to a Def Leppard concert with Danny.

by asecretthrows



Category: Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Concert, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asecretthrows/pseuds/asecretthrows
Summary: Just a little imagine about going to a Def Leppard concert with Danny.
Relationships: Dan Avidan & Reader, Dan Avidan/You
Kudos: 6





	Imagine going to a Def Leppard concert with Danny.

Now it was no secret that Def Leppard was one of Danny's all time favourite bands, he could be found very frequently rocking out to them at any given time during the day, he had been to see them countless times, had been lucky enough to meet the band once or twice so far which was a dream come true for him and had quite the impressive collection of assorted merchandise that he had collected throughout the years stretching back from when he was a teenager, safe to say yes he was a big fan.

So when he met you and found out that you also had a very real love for the band too his heart skipped just a little bit, he finally had someone around the office and in LA who he could fanboy with, without anyone getting annoyed at him. He liked that a lot. 

The both of you spent many days, weeks and months in the grump space, his place and your place just talking in detail about your shared love for the band as well as finding out you both had a huge love for all things 80′s & rock and roll so naturally when Dan had found out that Def Leppard were going on tour again he was determined to get VIP tickets, just as a treat for the both of you, as soon as tickets went on sale he was there like a man possessed on his laptop immediately clicking the link to be able to obtain the holy grail of tickets, he was so happy he had got them and thankfully had no problems either! now all he had to do was wait until you arrived in the space this morning and give you the good news. 

Now the subject of waiting... Dan could wait of course he wasn't some bratty toddler who would sulk because he had to wait for something no he was a fully grown man, but having the tickets in his pocket and constantly looking at the clock opposite him on the wall was excruciating, minutes felt like hours and every door he heard open then close made him jump. Eventually though you walked into the main space where people were milling about going about their daily routines and Dan was there nervously twiddling his thumbs on the couch. He waited for you to set down your bag on your desk, check through any mail you had to see to and then he called you over to him. “Oh hey! Y/N! Over here!” your head immediately whipped around to see who had called out for you and you smiled finding out who that was, Daniel Avidan the one person that you had been able to find comfort in since moving to LA. 

Sitting down next to him you couldn't help but give him a big hug which he accepted without any hesitation. Your hugs were always so comforting and Dan always had to resist the urge to hug you tighter and resist smelling your long curly hair. “So Mr. Sexbang what do you need me over here for? or did you just want to sneak in a cuddle before the day starts? heh” he smiled back at you after saying that, you made him so happy by just being a good close friend, he found you so adorable and kind, “Well... y’know Def Leppard tickets went on sale over the weekend?” you nodded at him and waited with baited breath “Well I maaay have gotten two tickets for the both of us. and not only that. but I. Got. VIP too babygirl!!” he couldn't hold in his excitement in any longer, the look on your face was everything he wanted to see and more. You couldn't believe it, you were absolutely speechless. “Danny! This. This is beyond anything I could dream of! I fucking do not deserve you man! I just. I don’t know what to say. You are the best, First though, How can I ever repay you for this??!” In response Dan just shook his head, he wasn't having any of that “Y/N, this is my treat, you don’t have to pay me back at all just get your rocking butt there in a couple of months and to sing your heart out with me.”  
TIMESKIP - 4 months later  
Everything was all sorted, both you and Dan had been able to get three days off working and tonight was the night you wouldn't ever forget. Truth be told your stomach was a wave of butterfly's though were you excited to see one of your all time favourite bands? absolutely but the fact that you were going with Danny made you nervous for some reason that you just couldn't answer right now. all day you had been overthinking about tonight, all you could hope for was to experience a nice chill night headbanging your heart out with your best friend. before you could think of anything else you heard a knock at your door, so quickly you grabbed your small if slightly tattered bag that you were taking with you, rushed downstairs... quickly grabbed your boots and opened your door to a very handsome looking Danny. He was standing there Def Leppard shirt already on with his black leather jacket, wild gorgeous hair trailing down near his shoulders, faded ripped jeans and wearing his signature trainers. “Evening Y/N you look just Damn! definitely rock star material.” you were also wearing your worn Def leppard shirt that Dan had given you when he found out about your love for the band, he called it a celebration of friendship shirt, over that you had put on a see through mesh top, you were also wearing your very tight black skinny jeans with your favourite boots and your jacket was currently in your hands as you didn't want to overheat in Dans car. “Ah c’mon! the sooner we get there the sooner we can get the fuck rocking! oh and yes I put the hysteria album on in the car to get us HYPED! uhh!” you closed the door behind you locking it and Dan soon held your hand leading you to your side of the car to get in.

The drive to the venue was incredible singing both your lungs out to the likes of Love and Affection, Pour Some Sugar On Me, Love bites, Lets Get Rocked and more, every time the car had to stop you were both headbanging as well. The show itself was not for a couple of hours but even though you both lived in LA Dan still wanted to get there early not just to get there sooner than later, but he knew LA traffic would be a nightmare too plus more time rocking with you was going to be a bonus in his book anyway. 

Even only living 30 minutes away from the concert venue it eventually took Dan just over an hour to get to the car park. He was also a mix of emotions as well, a lot of what he was feeling was the same as you but he wanted this night to be special, he never wanted you to forget this night with him, he wanted you to have the time of your life, all the while hanging out with him. 

As Dan had parked up and was starting to put the car into Park for the next couple of hours you wriggled in your seat to put your leather jacket on, you didn’t want to feel chilly as you waited in line to get into the venue after all. But before you exited the car with Dan you were able to get his attention for a moment. “ Dan, before we head on over I just want to thank you again, you are always so thoughtful. I appreciate this and you so much that I will never be able to find the right words. I cannot wait for a truly unforgettable time with you tonight” he smiled at you, he was always so enthralled by how sweet you were no matter the situation, he was glad that you were excited, he himself couldn't wait to be in that crowd rocking along with you. 

You both slowly made your way over to the venue where by your surprise only a few people were going to be in front of you in the queue which honestly helped you deal with your stress about not getting in on time or worse yet missing any of the show, now of course you were VIP but you had never had a VIP ticket to anything before so this was all very new to you. 

soon though the door men opened everything up but only to VIP’s for the moment and when you passed the entrance you were told you all had 20 minutes to buy merch then you'd get to the meet and greet part of the evening. merch was always something you enjoyed getting no matter what the band you were seeing but it did give you butterflies all the same every time you’d wait in line to get some new goodies, you also had a small smile on your face as you stood in line because Dan was by your side holding you, subtly trying to keep you close.

The both of you had spent your money in record time and were ushered over to a more formal looking queue and at the end of said queue was something that looked like a curtain. “So Y/N we both have nearly been able to buy all the merch available, most of which will end up in my collection...but I must ask you... are you having fun so far?” there was a nervousness to his voice, he wanted you to have the time of your life tonight he wouldn't be able to live with himself if this turned out to be miserable for you. You almost couldn't believe he had asked that but that’s who he was, Charming? yes, A sweetheart? Yes but he still was that dorky awkward teenager, even now. “Oh Dan this is already so wonderful but truthfully any time I get to spend with you is always going to be special in my mind.” Before you knew it though you had reached the start of the line and were being asked not to take up too much time when you came face to face with the band, Dan had looked over to you making sure you were still ok, not panicking or anything, suddenly he took a hold of your hand, softly comforting you by rubbing his thumb across your hand as you both walked past the curtain and then to the band. 

Everyone was so chill as both you and Dan introduced yourselves to all the people including the band who were now around you, although Dan still kept you close to him and was glad you were able to stand directly beside him as the photo was taken, softly holding your side as the camera flash went off. “Fantastic guys! you'll have this photo in no time all ready to collect as soon as its developed. If you are happy with it then say your thanks and exit the way you came.” you both said your thank yous and made your way out into the main room where the band were to perform soon, Dan grabbed your hand again ever so tighter this time dragging you as close to the stage that he could. “Man! it never gets old seeing those guys. hm.” tonight was already so magical that you almost had to pinch yourself to make sure that this wasn't a dream you never wanted to wake from. 

Then it happened the room had been filled up with people for the past half an hour and the house lights turned down to be lit back up again only this time the difference was that the show had finally begun. 

Every so often during the show whilst Dan was rocking out with you, singing as hard as he could, he’d look over to you and enjoy how much fun you seemed to be having, you were happy and that is all he wanted to see tonight.

Truth be told Dan’s concentration was not completely 100% on the band like it usually would be if he was just here by himself, no right now as he was listening to the intro to another one of his favourite songs, still singing and dancing along of course... his eyes kept wandering over to you seeing you sway along to the music...

""When you make love, do you look in your mirror?  
Who do you think of?  
Does he look like me?""

There was just something that happened to you when you were able to let loose, not worry about what people thought about you and that is what was happening right now in the crowd, you were absolutely lost in the music that was playing plus Love Bites was one of your all time favourite songs Def Leppard had done so yes maybe you were singing that bit more passionately and swaying your hips that bit more...

""I don't want to touch you too much baby  
'Cause making love to you might drive me crazy  
I know you think that love is the way you make it  
So I don't want to be there when you decide to break it""

Seeing you Dan couldn't help but bite his lip, his hands wandering into his curls pulling ever so slightly. He looked over to you midway through the song and your eyes locked on each other just watching the other be completely lost in the wonderful music being played, still dancing and singing along but it wasn't a weird moment, you couldn't deny that you felt something intense between the two of you in that moment though...

""Oh yeah, I don't want to touch you too much baby  
'Cause making love to you might drive me crazy  
I know you think that love is the way you make it  
So I don't want to be there when you decide to break it, no. It's bringing me to my knees (love lives, love dies)  
(Love bites, love bleeds)  
It's bringing me to my knees (love lives, love dies)  
It's no surprise (love begs, love pleads)""

As the song ended and faded into another it felt as if the world had stopped for a few minutes, Dan had to catch his breath and just take this moment in completely with you, he’d really not want to be anywhere else right now or be with anyone else either. 

Safe to say by the time the complete concert had finished and the whole band thanked everyone for coming, wishing the crowd well until the next time both you and Dan were on a euphoric high from everything that had happened throughout the evening. 

Walking back to the car arm linked together with Dans, you really couldn't stop smiling ear to ear. Dan looked over to your blissed out expression and smiled to himself too. “Sooo did you have fun babygirl?” somehow your smile grew even wider after hearing that, you softly chucked at his question before saying, “ Man I will never forget tonight for as long as I possibly live dude! it was beyond my wildest dreams. I got to see my favourite band, got to meet them and it was all because of you Danny. Thank you so much. You are such a wonderful guy”  
The rest of the walk to the car was mostly silent as was the car journey to your place, that was until Dan stopped the car outside your apartment complex though. “I am glad you had a good tome tonight Y/N, I know I loved this evening too and er well if you’d like I’d very much like to take you out on another evening sometime soon if..if that’s ok?” He was still so nervous around you, scared that you could say no. “I would love that Danny, just let me know when and I will be there” He once again smiled at you letting out a subtle breath of relief. “Great! I’ll see what I can do and I’ll text you. Oh and thank you for coming Y/N I really mean it when I say this evening was incredible and that’s because of you” he lent over and brushed the strands of hair out of your eyes and placed a soft kiss on your cheek, saying his final goodbye for the night. You immediately gave him one last smile and opened the car door, giving a little wave to him as you exited and closed it again, as you slowly made your way to your apartment door you still couldn't stop smiling because of that wonderful man.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am alive, apologies for not posting for such a long time, I dealt with some personal stuff and there was a time that I just thought my writing wasn't really worth reading but here I am again! I hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
